Knight of Konoha
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: AU: (Naruto/Batman crossover) Konoha city. A dark place. A hopeless place in need of heroes and luckily for them, those hero is about to arrive on the wings of a scalloped cape and behind the badge of a young detective. Not the best summery but hopefully you'll like the fic. (Sasusaku and Possible Naruhina) Enjoy and review.
1. Among the Darkness

Knight of Konoha

Chapter 1

Among the darkness

Okay, I don't why I haven't seen a lot of fics like this on the site yet with how popular both franchises. So I figured, why not try my hand at it. As said in the description the will be a Sasusaku fic with possible Naruhina later. Also, I have a couple Naruto characters already lined up for the Batman rouges and allies. In particular, Penguin and Catwoman. But I'm open to suggestions on the rest. Well, anyway... Let's kick it up!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Konoha City. In it's Golden Age, the jewel of the country. A beacon of good to all. This age however, was anything but golden. These were dark times when crime ran the streets, all the cops were crooked and those rare few straight arrows on the force were too outnumbered to do any thing and it is with one of those select few, driving a blue Viper where this story begins.

"Captain. I don't care what Commissioner Shimura says. I neither need nor want a partner." Detective Sasuke Uchiha said over the phone the only member of the force he actually trusted, Captain Tsunade Senju. "Well, I appreciate that your concern. But the last thing I need is some insult to the badge in my car. Especially when they'd likely me in the back the first time I try to bust one of the members of the mob." Sasuke said before he noticed something out of the corner of his eye before seeing what looked like the beginning of a drug deal as some punks walking in to a nearby ally.

"I'll call you back, Captain. Duty calls." He said before hanging up the phone and placing it down in the passengers seat. A few moments after his exit, and armored hand with three blades on the back of the wrist grabbed Sasuke's phone before placing a memory card inside it.

Sasuke slowly approached the deal and began eves dropping on the thugs.

"You guys sure we should be doing this out in the open." One of the thugs said while the lower level goons were unloading the drugs for the dealers.

"Why the hell not." Another thug said as his eyes rolled.

"He's right. I've been hearing thing about..." Another thug said before thug number two interrupted him.

"About some kind of 'monster' flying down and taking out some more of our boys." He said in a mocking tone. "Well let me tell you rite now, it aint true. They were just some deals that went wrong." He reasoned.

Sasuke prepared his weapon while still listing to roomers the entire force had been hearing for weeks about some kind of demon that was taking down criminals in the city.

"Still, I don't know..." Thug number one tried to say.

"Look! I'm telling you guys, there aint. No. BAAAAAAH!" Thug two tried to say before being pulled up by a metal cable before two small yellow disks were thrown at the other two distributors, hitting them in the necks before they were knocked out by electric shocks.

The dealers jumped up at what had just happened as they pulled out their guns and pointed them upward. Above them the armored hand from earlier pressed a button on the opposite gauntlet as a silent drone flew above the person attached to the hands. Upon one more button press the drone began to glow blue as the guns were pulled the guns from the dealers hand. The figure then jumped down and in to the light of the ally.

The man standing before them was clad in black armor with a dark grey honeycomb mesh underneath, a black cape, a yellow belt with a bat symbol on it and a helmet with two small horns on top, tinted reinforced glass over the mouth, and red eyes. But the detail about the man that instantly caught the eye was the red bat symbol painted over the chest of his armor. (Think the Arkham Knight armor with red bat, the Batman inc belt and the Arkham Knight Beyond helmet with smaller ears.)

A couple of the dealers tried to run while the others tried to rush the armored man only for him to throw two boluses and trip up the dealers that were running before grabbing the arm of one of the dealers attacking him and throwing him in to another of them. The man then preformed a spin kick on another dealer before grabbing the head of the last dealer and lamming it in to his knee.

"Freeze!" Sasuke shouted as he pointed his gun at the man's back.

"Behind you, Detective." The man said with a digitally distorted voice.

"Like I'd actually fall for..." Sasuke began before hearing a pipe being picked up. In response, Sasuke turned around and punched the would be assailant before turning his gun back on the armored man only to see that he was no longer there. Sasuke stood there for a moment before going back to his car and grabbing his phone. "Captain, I'm gonna need some squad car for eight perps." He said before Tsunade told him to head home. "Okay, you'll have paperwork for this in the morning.

Ten minutes later, Sasuke arrived back at his apartment before walking to the coffee table and throwing down his gun and badge with the image of a fox under the words 'Konoha City' and over the word 'Police Department.

"Sasuke?" He heard from behind him and turned to see a girl with short pink hair wearing a red robe.

"Sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean to wake you." He said as the girl came up to him a leaned in to his chest.

"I heard what happened on the news." Sakura said before punching him in the arm. "What were you thinking going up against eight armed men alone?" She asked.

"I'm fine, Sakura and I wasn't alone." Sasuke said before sitting his long time girlfriend down and telling her what had happened.

"You saw him? Who is he?" Sakura asked upon hearing that Sasuke had seen the dark figure that been attacking criminals for the last few weeks.

"I'm not sure. He's got skills though and morals. That many guys and he made a point not to leave any of them with critical injuries." Sasuke said as he kept running the fight through his head. "He even warned me." He said.

"Warned you?" Sakura asked.

"Even though I was aiming at him, he warned me about the guy with pipe." Sasuke said.

"Maybe he's trying to help." Sakura said.

"Yeah. Maybe he is." Sasuke mused before he took Sakura to bed.

The next morning:

Sasuke had just finished with his coffee put his gun in to his holster.

"You sure you'll be fine taking the train this afternoon?" He asked.

"I'll be fine, Sasuke." Sakura said before kissing his cheek and pulling back to see his worried face. "Okay. If it'll make you feel better I can call one of the ambulance drivers to give me a lift to hospital. Even the people in this city wont carjack an ambulance." She joked.

"You sure about that? Maybe I should hire you a bodyguard. A voice said from behind the two as they turned to see a young man, the same age of the two with short blonde hair and whisker marks on his cheeks wearing a black suit, waist coat, and shoes and an orange tie and cufflinks.

"Naruto!" Sakura called as she gave the blonde a hug and Sasuke walked up and gave him a fist bump.

"Bro, I thought you were dead." Sasuke said to his childhood friend.

"That would explain my Viper being in your garage. Good thing I left everything else to Kurama." Naruto chuckled.

"You're not getting it back." Sasuke joked.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Cop needs a fast car." Naruto said. "Speaking of. I was on my way to the company to show them I'm still alive and I need a lift." He said.

"Sure thing, man." Sasuke said as he put his jacket on.

"We'll catch up later, Sakura." Naruto said as he and Sasuke walked out.

A few minutes later, Naruto and Sasuke were driving down a litter covered road and looking out all the homeless and pickpockets.

"You came back at hell of time, bro." The city's getting worse. Feels like me, Captain Senju and D.A Sarutobi are the only people fighting back." Sasuke said with a cold voice.

"Well, that's why I needed to come back. Our home has been poisoned. I need to be part of the antidote." Naruto said.

"Well here's hoping you can be." Sasuke said as they pulled up to the Namikaze industries building and Naruto got out of the car. "Hey." He called to Naruto. "I'm glad you're back." He said with a smile.

Naruto looked back at his old friend and returned the smile. "So am I" He said before he walked in to the building.

A few minutes faster entering the building, Naruto walked in to a office where he was met by a man with long white hair wearing a black suit, a white shirt and a red tie.

"Mister Namikaze?" The man asked before standing up and walking over to shake Naruto's hand. "You haven't come down here in person since coming back to the city. Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine Jiraya. I was just in the neborhood visting some old friends and I thought I'd pop in to check on one of our little 'off the books' projects." Naruto said.

"As a matter of fact. I've just finished up on one of them last night." Jiraya said before walking back over to, and pulling on the neck of a fox statue and sliding up to reveal a scanner that he then placed his thumb on the scanner as the book case slid in to the wall before sliding to the left. "After you." Jiraya said as the two of them got in the the elevator before the boolcase went back in to place.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Well there you go guys. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Also, if you can't tell. Sasuke's roll will be something similar to Ellen Yin from 2004's The Batman. Next time, we get the one piece of equipment jut as important to the Dark Knight as his belt. Until then, please like fav and review and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	2. Attack on KCPD

Chapter 2

Attack on KCPD

Okay, so I got the minimum three reviews. Meaning it's time to continue. But I'll take it. Speaking of which. On to the reviews.

Guest: It's no problem. I've let my dislike for some characters cause me to review without reading.

Gotham Siren: That is a really good idea.

Drakon45: Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy.

Now then... Let's kick it up!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Naruto and Jiraya had just arrived in a large compound beneath the Namikaze building. Upon exiting the elevator they were met by a large amount of tech, Unfinished vehicles and computer screens.

"So, how has the equipment been treating you, Mister Namikaze?"Jiraya asked as the walked through the compound.

"There's slight delay when I trigger the remote claw and the apparatus could use some work." Naruto said before handing the older man what almost looked like a foldable gun with a gas tank attached. "Other than that everything is up to specifications." He said.

"I'll work on it while you're here. In the mean time I have something you might like." Jiraya said before leading Nartuo a table and handing him a rectangular. Naruto examined it for a moment before pulling back on the lower half and folding it behind the top half to reveal what looked like a small bullet clip and folding the lower half causing a button that was there to become squeezable and a barrel to pop out of the top half.

"I've told you before. I don't like guns." Naruto said as he looked over the device.

"And in turn I made this." Jiraya said before pressing a button and making a test rifle fire. He then pointed the device as the rifle and squeezed the button and shooting out a round before pressing the buton again only a clicking could be heard from the rifle.

Naruto's eye brow then raised as he walked over to the rifle. "It's completely disengaged." Naruto said before Jiraya threw the device to him.

"Second shot will cause a misfire that makes the clip explode." Jiyaya said.

"An explosion that size is non lethal, right?" Naruto asked.

"That's idea around all the gear I make for you." Jiraya said.

"You always impress, Mister Kaeru." Naruto said with a smirk before quickly folding the device. (Since Jiraya has no confirmed family name. I had to give him one.)

"If you like that then you'll love this." Jiraya said as he gestured for Naruto to follow him. "When you came to me and told me about all of this, I got to thinking that you'd need a way to get around the city other than a grappling hook and your cape." He said before they came to a door. "So, I pulled this baby out of mothballs." He said as the door opened.

"Oh. Now you're just showing off." Naruto said as he looked upon a smooth black car with a triangular thruster and red lining on 2 fins on the back and going over two chrome metal exhaust points. In the center of the rims of the wheels were red bat symbols. (Google image 'The Batman 2004 Batmobile' and replace the blue with red and make the bats red.)

"It was designed to be a stealth vehicle to rescue POWs But the big wigs decided that soldiers weren't worth the money it would cost to makes more of these. Luckily, we finished a few prototypes." Jiraya explained.

"So, it was just a matter of giving her the paintjob." Narto said as Jiraya handed him a set of small devices and a set data cards.

"I put a spare suit in the trunk. Put one of cards in your cowl and the car will link up with it and the remotes." Jiraya said before Naruto pressed a button on one of the remote as a compartment over the thruster to reveal a folded set of armor with a red a bat symbol. "I'll leave you to your test drive, Mister Namikaze." Jiraya said before leaving the room while Naruto picked up the red eyed helmet.

Meanwhile at the KCPD:

"So you saw the vigilante." Tsunade said, summarizing Sasuke's story. (I love alliteration.)

"He took down seven of those eight perps. Used some sort of drone to take their guns." Sasuke explained to the captain.

"So he's either smart enough to build things like that or..." Tsunade began.

"Or the money to buy them." Sasuke finished. 'It couldn't be.' The detective thought before gun fire was heard.

"Attention, members of the KCPD!' The assailant who was wearing a red hood said as he and his three cohorts all opened their coats to reveal high explosives strapped to their chests. "Do not fear. We have no intention of harming you. Simply give us access to the evidence lockup and we will leave without any undo violence." The hooded man said as his goons pointed their guns at the police while their leader walked in to the lockup room.

"How much is in there?" Sasuke asked as he and Tsunade hind behind a wall in the Captain's office.

"All the drugs from the bust last night plus a couple million bucks from a bank robbery that your nocturnal friend helped stop last week.

'We need to do something.' Sasuke thought while trying to think of a way to take out the thugs without alerting the other two and the leader.

Meanwhile back with Naruto:

Our hero had hit the streets of the city in his new ride. Suddenly, he heard a beeping from inside his helmet before he pressed a button on his left ear.

"Go ahead Kurama." He said as he made a turn.

"Sir, there appears to be a disturbance at KCPD precinct nine." The voice of a man in his mid 60s said over the com.

'Sasuke.' Naruto thought in worry before he started to make a beeline for the precinct.

Back at the precinct, the man in the red hood was continuing to throw at duffle bags from the evidence lock up.

"Any Ideas on how to stop them."Tsunade asked. Sasuke was still racking his brain to figure something out and came up with nothing. That is until he saw a shadow move before he looked up to the rafters to see a caped figure moving above the thug in the middle of the room.

Above the thug, The caped crusader, reached in to his belt pressed on the device for the car. Just then red lights filled the room as two objects shot at two of the thugs and closed in to rings which then magnetized together before our hero threw a bat shaped shuriken at the thug he was under him before jumping down knocking him out before the red lights went out.

After what had happened a slow clapping was heard as the armored vigilante turned around to see the man wearing the red hood. "Well, well. The famous 'Batman'." He said in a mocking tone. "And here I was hoping that I wouldn't have to go with plan B" He said before squeezing on his trigger and causing his vest to create a bright flash as bombs exploded behind him and he jumped down the hole that was made.

Batman was about to give chase but stopped upon hearing three sets of beeping. His eyes widened as he turned to see the thugs vests were counting down. Every single cop in the building save for Sasuke and Tsunade began to panic. The more cowardly among them ran out of the building. Batman however simply grabbed walked the thug he knocked out and dragged him to the other two and grabbed three blue disks from his belt and placed them on the bomb vests which then froze over and shattered off the thugs.

Batman then turned to fallow the leader only for several of the officers to point their guns at him only for the lights of the car to turn back on and Batman to drop a smoke pellet before jumping down the hole to fallow the man in the red hood only to see several sets of tire tracks.

"Damn." He growled before scanning all the sets of tires.

Back top side, Sakura ran to the station as fast as she could before seeing her boyfriend coming out. "Sasuke!" She called before pulling him in to a hug.

"I'm starting to make a habit of this, aren't I." Sasuke joked as he kissed her forehead.

"Hey!" The two heard as they turned to see Naruto jogging over to them. "I saw what happened on the news. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Lucky thing for us, the Batman showed up." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I've been reading about him. Is he still here?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at Naruto a little suspiciously before the engine of Batman's car began to rev and the three of them looked up to see Batman glide down in to the drivers seat before the roof closed and the car drove off.

"Woah." Naruto said simply as the trio watched the car drive off.

A little bit later, the three found themselves in their old hang out from when they were teens. The Ichiraku diner. "Seriously, who is this guy?" Naruto asked before taking a bite of his burger.

"Does it matter? He saved Sasuke's life twice. He's good in my book." Sakura said.

"Saved my life? I had everything under control." Sasuke argued to the pink haired doctor.

"Except for the high explosives that would have leveled the building." Naruto said getting a glare from his friend before the three of them began to laugh.

"I hate to interrupt the festivities." A voice said as the three looked to see an imposing man in his mid 60s with greying dark orange hair and red eyes wearing a burgondy suit and black tie. "But you do have a meeting ,sir." Said Naruto's life long butler and his mother's former bodyguard, Kurama Otsutsuki.

"Kurama." Sakura said with grin before giving the man a hug.

"How are you, miss Haruno?" Kurama asked with a fatherly smile.

"I'm fine and it's dr. Haruno now." She said.

"Good for you. Your parents must be so proud." He said.

"They are. Thank you." She said as Sasuke stood up and shook Kurama's hand.

"Detective Uchiha." Kurama said returning the shake.

"Kurama. Hope you're still keeping this guy out of trouble." He said as he gestured to Naruto.

"I try." Kurama said as Naruto stood up.

"Well, I should be going. I'll be throwing a press conference in the afternoon tomorrow. Batman may be taking down the current criminals. But I need to do my part so more aren't made." He said.

"We'll see you there." Sakura said as she and Sasuke bid farewell to Naruto and Kurama.

"Mister Kaeru called." Kurama said when after the two of them got in to the car. "He wanted to know how the car was treating you." He said.

"It's treating me just fine. Espescialy the holo projectors." Naruto responded with a smirk before pressing button as screen opened up in the center of the back seat turned on to show the red hooded man and Naruto once again silently asked "Who is this guy?"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Well there you go, guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I get more reviews. Next time our heroes will be doing a little research on the Red Hood and no, he's not a Naruto character or anyone other than who he will become. Any way, until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	3. Den of snakes

Chapter 3

Den of Snakes

Welcome back guys. Time for chapter 3. But first, on to the reviews.

Dragon45: I PMed you about this. But for everyone else. A mixture of several different Batmen including Bale Conroy and Romano.

SPark681: Actually, I had Hinata lined up for Catwoman from the beginning.

Guest: Thank you.

61394: Yeah. I knew I'd have to make sure that Sasuke wasn't on Naruto's trail.

Alright then... Let's kick it up.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Namekaze Manor. A massive palace of a building found just outside of the Konoha city limits Deep beneath the manor, inside a large underground laboratory (Think the Arkham Asylum Batcave.) sat Naruto wearing a black turtle neck looking over a database of the crime bosses in Konoha.

"Master Naruto." Naruto heard the voice of Kurama behind him as he rubbed his eyes before turning around. "Sir. Might I remind you, you do have a press conference in the afternoon. You might want to rest before it." He said.

"The press conference is at three o clock, Kurama. I'll rest come sunrise." Naruto said before turning back to the computer.

"Sir. It's nine in the morning." Kurama said. "Now are you going to get some sleep or do I need to knock you out?" He jokingly asked getting a chuckle from our hero.

"Alright. It will take a while for examination process to tell us who hired this Red Hood character." Naruto said before he and Kurama walked to a nearby elevator, walking out of the other point in Naruto's office behind a grandfather clock before Naruto headed for bed.

A few hours later Naruto was tossing and turining in his bed the sounds of gunfire being played in his head before he woke up in a cold sweat gasping for air before turning to his night stand and grabbing a picture of his eight year old self standing between a man with shoulder length blonde wearing a black suit and a yellow tie and a woman with blood red hair wearing a green dress.

Naruto then got up and went down stairs to see a waiting Kurama fixing breakfast.

"The nightmare again?" Kurama asked as Naruto sat down at the kitchen counter and Kurama placed the plate of bacon and eggs in front of him before pouring him a cup of coffee.

"Is it ever any different?" Naruto asked sadly. "Every night for sixteen years." He said as his anger began to rise.

"I wish there was some way to ease your pain." Kurama said in sympathy for his master.

"My pain will be eased when this city no longer needs Batman." Naruto said before taking a bite of his food.

"And what happens in the mean time?" Kurama asked getting Naruto's attention. "Batman may be needed for a long time. Don't let Naruto Namikaze be swallowed up by him." He said out of concern.

"He won't be. I promise." Naruto said with a smile as he finished his food and went to get dressed for the press conference.

Three hours Later outside the Namikaze industries building:

Sasuke and Sakura were in a crowd filled with all the reporters that had been called to the press conference.

"Did he tell you what this was about yesterday?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing. He just said something about the needing to heal the city." Sasuke replied before several cameras started flashing as Naruto walked up.

"People of Konoha." Naruto greeted in a normal speaking voice. "Sixteen years ago I saw my parents killed right in front of my eyes." He said, getting sympathetic looks from his friends and a few of the reporters. "That event nearly destroyed me. I spent all that time thinking about it. About why it happened and I have finally figured it out." He said. "This city is sick. Sick with an illness that gave rise to the desperate man that killed my parents and like any sickness it needs to be treated." Naruto said before pressing a button which revealed a large housing development and several factories.

"I am proposing this building project for the narrows. These factories will construct energy efficient projects and medical cybernetics. The housing development will provide affordable living for all those in the area and in the center will be a homeless shelter that will be able to comfortably house several dozen people as well as give them clothes and a place to get back on their feet. With this, hopefully this city will stop being a breeding ground for criminals and will instead be a place of hope for all those who are down on their luck." He said before several reporters began to hound him with questions and he raised his hand to silence them before pointing to one of the reporters.

"Mister Namikaze just how affordable will it be to those not working in these factories of yours." The reporter asked.

"The rent would never exceed the needs of those living there. And rest assured all utilities will be payed for by Namikaze industries so that all they would need to pay for food, clothes and a small rent of only what the occupants can afford." Naruto said before pointing to another reporter.

"Mister Namikaze, why do this? What do you have to gain from the housing and all it would cost your company?" The other reporter asked.

"This city is my home and for too long it has been drowning in darkness. It has gotten so bad that we are now in need of a vigilante. That's why I'm doing this. So that the day may come this city no longer needs Batman to feel safe." Naruto said before his phone beeped. "That will be all for today. Thank you." He said as several more reporters began to ask questions before Jiraiya came to the podium.

"Mister Namikaze will be taking no further questions at this time." He said as he looked back to see Naruto walking away while looking at his phone.

A few moments later, Sasuke felt his phone vibrate and he took it out to see a bat symbol. "How the hell did you get my number?" He asked.

"Hello to you too, Detective." The distorted voice of Batman came over the phone. "I've found some information on the man who hired the Red Hood. One Kabuto Yakushi. Alias the Python." Batman said.

"He's one of the biggest crime bosses in the city. He supplies weapons to every criminal in Konoha. But we can't get anything concrete to convict him. He runs a bar on the south end called..." Sasuke began.

"The Snake Den. I know." Batman said.

"Why call me about this?" Sasuke asked.

"You're one of the very few good cops in the city. I need those like you to stand in the light while operate in the darkness to save this city." Batman said.

"What do you need?" Sasuke asked.

"It will take time to take down the Python. The Red Hood is a different story. Gather any cops you can and once I have his location, we're going after the Hood." Batman said before hanging up.

The Snake Den just after nightfall:

A man in his late twenties/ early thirties with silver hair and green snake like eyes wearing a black suit with white snake skin shoes and a silver snake shin tie was walking through the club and mingling with the faux high society types and gamblers before walking in to his office. Suddenly the lights went black before turning back on to reveal Batman standing in front of him.

The Python was quick to grab a gun only for Batman to his hand with the sharp end of a bat shaped shurriken.

"The famous 'Batman'. I was wondering when you'd pay me a visit." Yakushi said before stepping on a switch which caused a Gatling gun to descend from the ceiling only for Batman to quckly pull out his gun disrupter to jam it. Yakushi then dove for a red button on his desk.

"Don't bother. I disabled the alarm before you entered and I'm going to assume that this room is soundproofed." Batman said before in the blink of an eye grabbing Yakushi from over the desk and lifting him by the collar of his suit. "The Red Hood! Talk!" He shouted.

"Alright. Alright." Yakushi conceded. "He's at Leaf chemicals. Someone hired him to get some liquid helium. I don't know who.

"That's not enough. Who's behind that hood?" Batman asked.

"Nobody knows. His name his address. The only way anyone can contact him is by the numbers of the disposable phones that he mails them.

"Fine." Batman said before throwing Yakushi against the wall.

"This is is a nice club. You might want to consider making this your only source of revenue." Batman said in a threatening tone before the light went out again and he was gone.

Batman had returned to his car and was driving to the destination that the Python had told him about before he pressed in a button on the side of his cowl.

"Detective, did you manage to find some officers to help you?" He asked while driving in between cars.

"It wasn't easy. But I managed to scrape together five cops who aren't dirty." Sasuke said over the speekers in the car.

"Good. I've got the Hood's location. Meet me at Leaf chemicals." Batman said before exiting the car and grappling up to the rooftop across from Leaf chemicals building.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Well, there you go guys. Hope you enjoyed the third chapter and incase it wasn't clear. Kabuto is this fics equivalent to the Penguin. Next time, I attempt one of the most famous scenes in Batman lore. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
